<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Galaxy On The Brink Of Armageddon by Whitewolf94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398321">A Galaxy On The Brink Of Armageddon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolf94/pseuds/Whitewolf94'>Whitewolf94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Sex, Blood, Brother-Brother Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Chiss Ascendancy (Star Wars), Chiss Culture (Star Wars), Elia Martell Lives, Emperor (Star Wars), Empress (Star Wars), Empress Elia Martell, Empress Lyanna Stark, F/F, F/M, Force Lightning (Star Wars), Force Push (Star Wars), Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Galactic Empire, Gore, Grey Jedi, House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), Huttese Language (Star Wars), Hutts (Star Wars), Imperial Military (Star Wars), Imperial Nights, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Imperialism, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Marriage, Moff Council (Star Wars), New Jedi Order (Star Wars), New Republic Politics (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Planet Csilla (Star Wars), Planet Nal Hutta (Star Wars), Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Porn, Post-Battle of Endor (Star Wars), Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sith Pureblood (Star Wars), Space Battles, Star Forge (Star Wars) - Freeform, Star Wars References, Stormtroopers (Star Wars) - Freeform, Targaryen Incest, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force, The Light Side of the Force (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, War, hutt cartel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolf94/pseuds/Whitewolf94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been five years sense a tense peace has settled upon the galaxy, but little does the galaxy know an alien race from outside the galaxy is preparing to unleash a bloody crusade upon it to take it for their own purposes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Arianne Martell &amp; Jon Snow, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Elia Martell &amp; Jon Snow, Elia Martell &amp; Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Joffrey Baratheon/Lyanna Stark (Non-Romantic), Jon Snow &amp; Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow &amp; Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Rhaella Targaryen/Original Male Character(s), Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark (Non-Romantic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dreams & Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. This is my first work using both Star Wars and Game of Thrones/A Song Of Ice And Fire.<br/>2. This will be a mix of Star Wars Canon and Star Wars Legends.<br/>3. This story will start with Westeros and Essos, then move on to the Star Wars Galaxy.<br/>4. The Empire will be a lot stronger in this then it was in Star Wars Legends at this time.<br/>5. The Yuuzhan Vong War is still a little way off, but it might be included in this story.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhaenys dreams of her brother and a white wolf, a few days later he arrives in orbit of Planetoes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. The planet that the Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice And Fire takes place on will be Planatoes.<br/>2. Jaehaerys armor will look like that of Imperial Knight Armor but will have a helmet similar to Darth Vader.<br/>3. If you don't know what Imperial knight armor looks like go to the wookiepedia and look up the Legends article on them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rhaenys Targaryen's Dream...….</b>
</p><p>She walked through the deserted halls of Sunspear with a large smile on her face; she was smiling because this was her favorite dream.</p><p>This dream had started when she was around five name days old and it made her extremely happy whenever she would have it.</p><p>Stopping she felt a pair of eyes staring intently at her backside, "Hello Ghost it's good to see you" she said in a tone dripping with joy.</p><p>She then turned around and knelt down, the wolf yipped happily and did his best to imitate a human smile which was very cute.</p><p>Ghost then trotted over to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she then buried her head into his beautiful snow white fur.</p><p> "Now Ghost take me to my little brother" She said in a eager tone, Ghost looked at her and she could see happiness in his red eyes.</p><p>Ghost then turned around and trotted down the hall, she eagerly followed the Direwolf to wherever he was taking here in this dream.</p><p>After a few moments they arrived at one of Sunspear's many courtyards; her smile grew even bigger when she saw her brother.</p><p>He had his back turned toward her and was wearing the strange armor he always wore; it looked like Knight's armor but was different.</p><p>It wasn't made out of the metal of Knight's armor, the fabric that was used in the places that weren't covered by metal wasn't leather.  </p><p>Nor was it from any material she could recognize, then came the matter of his sword which was definitely not like any sword in existence.  </p><p>It was not made out of metal but yet could cleave men in two and hack off limbs just the same as any other blade that was in existence.</p><p>It was also much more lethal then a sword from what Jaehaerys told her when they conversed in these dreams she often would have.</p><p> "Hello little brother, I have missed you" She said in a polite tone; it had been a few days since he was in her dreams and she hated it.</p><p> "I'm sorry my beautiful sister, but I was busy with something very important" He said as he turned around to face her, this piqued her interest.</p><p> "Would you mind sharing?" She asked in a courouis tone as she embraced him in a loving and warm hug, he returned the hug very eagerly.</p><p> "I'm coming to avenge our family and meet you" He said and then kissed her on her brow, she couldn't help but squeal in excitement.</p><p> "I can't wait to actually meet you" She said in a happy and impatient tone, he smiled in-response to her happiness which was sweet.</p><p>The dream then faded and she sat up in bed causing the covers to fall down, "Rhae, what is it?" Arianne asked in a groggy and tired tone.</p><p> "Jaehaerys is coming here, we are finally going to meet my little brother" She said in a happy tone and then hugged her Dornish cousin.</p><p> "That's good, from what you told me about him I can't wait to meet him" Arianne said in a tone that was also happy as she returned her hug. </p><p> "Should we tell Lyanna and aunt Elia now or wait until morning?" Arianne asked in a courouis tone, She thought on the matter for a few moments. </p><p> "Let's wait until the morning, though we will have to find a way to get rid of my shadow" She said in a thoughtful tone, Arianne nodded.</p><p>Her shadow as she called him referred to her handpicked Lannister bodyguard; Meryn Trant, the stupidest man to ever walk on Westeros.</p><p>Despite the man being a Kingsguard and Meryn thinking this assignment was beneath him, Cersei had chosen him because he was a lickspittle.</p><p>He was a lickspittle that she knew for a fact sent ravens to that bitch Cersei filled with her daily activities and a every conversation she also had.  </p><p>Arianne then got a thoughtful look on her face, "what is it my beautiful cousin" she asked her beautiful cousin in a tone filled with curiosity.</p><p>  "We are going to have to explain this, but don't worry about getting rid of your shadow" Arianne said in a amused tone, she frowned.</p><p>Arianne then tilted her head down and looked at her body for a few moments, after a few moments she let out an amused laugh at her cousin.</p><p>They were both naked together in bed, "Why would we have to explain this to him?" she asked in a tone dripping with pure curiosity.</p><p> "Because Rhae he might get the wrong impression and not be interested" Arianne said in an amused tone, she blushed in embarrassment.</p><p> "Don't be embarrassed Rhae you are a Targaryen, it's only natural" Arianne said in a tone that was part amused and comforting as well.</p><p>She didn't respond and just rolled her eyes in annoyance at her though she didn't mean it; deep down she was attracted to her little brother.</p><p> "Now goodnight Ari, let's return to sleep so we can prepare for my little brother's arrival" She said in an excited tone and closed her eyes.</p><p>Arianne layed her head on her cousin's chest with one thought in mind; the coming days were going to be very exciting and her family would be whole.</p><p>
  <b>Executor-class Star Dreadnought, Reaper</b>
</p><p>He smiled as his ship came out of hyperspace and Planetoes came into view, "I'm finally here" he whispered in quiet and happy tone.</p><p> "My lord we have arrived in our target system, what are your orders now?" Grand Admiral Thrawn asked as he came to a stop on his left side.  </p><p> "Send six Star Destroyers, twelve Lancer's, three Victory's to patrol the system" He said in a firm tone, Grand Admiral Thrawn nodded in consent.</p><p> "You can arrange the patrols in a manner you fit, I trust your judgement" He said in firm tone, Grand Admiral Thrawn nodded and even smiled at him.</p><p>He then turned and walked to where his meditation chamber was located; The Reaper had been modified to have one so he could meditate in peace.</p><p>He then entered the meditation chamber and sat down, he then typed a series of controls on the arm of the chair located in his meditation chamber.</p><p>A few moments later the holographic image of his father appeared before him, "Hello father, I have arrived in orbit" he said in a happy and content tone.</p><p> "Good, it will be good to see our family whole once more. Though I hope they are willing to understand my actions" His father said in a sad tone.</p><p>He frowned sadly; his father had been excited at first to be in the company of his wives, sister, daughter, brother and mother again but that had changed.</p><p> "Father they will understand, even if they don't I will find a way to help them understand" He said in a determined tone, his father smiled at him.</p><p> "I don't doubt that you will my son, but remember one thing; bring Fire and Blood to our enemies" His father said in a tone that was dripping with venom.</p><p> "Don't worry father, those that brought our house to ruin will pay" He said in a tone dripping with anger and hatred, his father smiled at him approvingly.      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Family Almost Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rhaenys, Arianne, Elia and Lyanna reunite with Jaehaerys and takes care of a Kingsguard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.<br/>2. Dorea and Loreza will be a lot younger then in canon.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow City, below Sunspear ……..</b>
</p><p>Jaehaerys walked through the main road leading into the Shadow City with Ghost at his side, "So this is Shadow City" he thought.</p><p>The books in the library of Winterfell hadn't done it justice, Shadow City possessed a charm that was very uniquely Dornish to his liking. </p><p>A soft whine from Ghost caught his attention, he looked down and saw Ghost staring at something off in the distance with intensity.</p><p>He followed his furry friends blood red eyes to where he was looking and laughed; Ghost was looking at a stall selling various meats.</p><p> "I spoil you too much you big fur ball, but alright I will get you some meat" He said in a loving tone, Ghost yipped thankfully at him.</p><p>He and Ghost moved through the crowd; thankfully his strange armor and Ghost by his side caused people to give him a wide berth.</p><p>Once they made it to the stall the vendor looked at them with fear, "Greetings, what piece would you like?" the vendor said fearfully.</p><p>Ghost sniffed and then pulled a large piece of meat that looked like it had come from a mammoth off of the stall using his large jaws.</p><p> "That will be forty coppers sir" The vendor said in a fearful tone; he had already had a plan if he ran into a situation such as this one.</p><p> "I do not need to pay for the meat" He said as he applied a force power known as a Jedi mind trick upon the poor unsuspecting Dornish man.</p><p>If he had some money he would have paid the Dornish man, but he didn't think the Dornish man would accept Imperial Credits as payment.</p><p>He and Ghost walked over to a secluded area; he would watch the crowd from while Ghost ate the meat, hopefully no one would bother them.</p><p>While Ghost ate his food he noticed two Dornish women watching him with curiosity, he recognized them both thanks to his big sister. </p><p>They were technically his cousins via his second mother's side and the infamous for this country anyway Sand Snakes; Obara and Tyene Sand.</p><p>Much to his surprise the two began to approach him, "Look alive Ghost we are going to meet family" he thought happily as the two approached.</p><p> "Hello sir, this may sound strange but could you take off that helm you are wearing?" Tyene said politely and gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p> "We mean no harm stranger, your armor your wearing seems familiar" Obara said reassuringly, he smiled and took off his helmet for them.</p><p> "It's true Rhae was right, you are her little brother" Tyene said surprised but friendly as well, Obara looked surprise but nodded in agreement.</p><p> "Did my sweet sister send you two as my royal escort" He said slightly teasing, Tyene appreciated the joke and gave him a warm smile.</p><p> "Yes but we are not royal, she was worried you would get lost in Shadow City" Tyene said warmly, Ghost approached the two women.</p><p> "Well I'm thankful, this is my loyal companion Ghost ignore the left overs from his meal" He said in a warm and friendly tone toward them.</p><p> "Oh yes we have heard much about Ghost" Tyene said in a courouis tone and began to stroke Ghost's soft fur, Obara did the same to Ghost.</p><p> "I hope Ghost is impressive as Rhaenys described him" He said warmly as he put his helmet back on his head, Obara and Tyene nodded a yes.</p><p>Obara and Tyene stopped petting Ghost and the later returned to eating his food, "I would ask to know about you but..." He said but stopped.</p><p> "Rhaenys has already told you everything about us" Tyene said amused as she finished his thought for him, Obara also smiled at him.</p><p> "Yes, my sweet sister has pretty much told me everything about you" He said in a friendly manner, he then turned toward his furry friend.</p><p>Ghost had finished the piece of meat and was ready to go, "Ladies, Ghost and I have a very important destination to reach" He said politely. </p><p>Tyene and Obara smiled at him and then began walking toward Sunspear, he and Ghost followed behind the Sand Snakes toward Sunspear.</p><p>As he and Ghost approached the gates of Sunspear he noticed the two guards give him and Ghost nervous looks, he frowned in response.</p><p>Tyene looked back at him and gave him a reassuring smile, he smiled back even though he knew Tyene couldn't see his smile under his mask.</p><p> "Our guest is expected and we coming with us, Prince Doran's orders" Tyene said authoritatively, Obara adopted an authoritative posture.</p><p>The guards nodded in compliance but he could see some hesitation in them, Tyene and Obara then walked past the two guards toward the main hall.</p><p>He and Ghost followed the two Sand Snakes past the two guards toward the main hall, he noticed one woman and two girls approaching them.</p><p>He recognized the one woman as Ellaria Sand and Obella and Loreza Sand; Ellaria was Oberyn's paramour while the were Oberyn's daughter's.</p><p> "So cousin are you nervous?" Tyene asked curiously as they group of four stopped before the doors to the great hall, he nodded to indicate a yes.</p><p> "Don't worry, Rhaenys has told us much about you and our family is excited to meet you" Obara said reassuringly, he smiled at his cousin warmly.</p><p> "That is the family that is here, Quentyn and Trystane are with our father" Tyene said sadly indicating she missed them, Obara comfortingly touched her cheek. </p><p> "Our father also isn't here, because he, Quentyn, and Trystane are escorting Arianne's mother back to Dorne" Obara said, he raised his eyebrows.</p><p> "Rhaenys didn't tell me that during our latest meeting in my visions" He said, both Tyene and Obara gave him knowing smiles in response.</p><p> "Rhaenys had told you about our meetings during my visions as well" He said not surprised; he had always figured she would tell their family.</p><p>Tyene and Obara knowing smiles grew even larger, he felt a presence through the face behind him and turned around to see a truly cute sight.</p><p>Loreza and Obella were stroking Ghost snow white fur, Ghost didn't seem to mind; though it was very surprising he allowed them to pet him.</p><p> "I'm sorry your grace but I tried to stop my daughters from petting your companion they wouldn't listen" Ellaria sand said somewhat frightened.  </p><p> "Don't worry Lady Martell, we are family and I would not deprive your daughter's the chance to pet Ghost" He said warmly to Ellaria Sand.</p><p> "Thank you your grace for your understanding, but I'm not a Martell" Ellaria Sand said warmly and smiled at him, he returned her smile.</p><p> "You may not be a Martell by birth but you are one in my book" He said kindly causing Ellaria to smile warmly at him, he turned to her daughters.</p><p> "Loreza and Dorea, you two are quite brave for approaching Ghost" He said warmly to them, Loreza and Dorea smiled warmly at him.</p><p> "Now I don't mean to interrupt but we have people waiting for you" Obara said gently, he turned back around and looked at the door infront of them.</p><p>He took a moment to collect himself and felt a swell of nervousness within him, "Well let the family reunion continue" he thought nervously.</p><p>He nodded and his two cousin's pushed open the doors to the great hall, Tyene and Obara entered first followed by Ellaria and her daughter's.</p><p>He and Ghost then entered the great hall, he spotted his uncle Doran Martell sitting on the Dornish throne; Doran had an apprehensive look on his face.</p><p>He looked around and felt a strange warm feeling overwhelm him when he spotted his sister, Rhaenys smiled at him warmly but seemed apprehensive.</p><p>Next to his sister was a man that made him frown in displeasure,  kingsguard Meryn Trant; Rhaenys had nothing good to say about the man.</p><p>On the other side of Rhaenys was an equally beautiful women whom caused that same strange warm feeling to envelope him again; Arianne Martell.</p><p>Arianne was giving him a warm smile but it was somewhat guarded which he understood; you never truly knew someone until you meet them.</p><p>He then looked around again and found happy tears threatening to form at the corners of his eyes as a Northern woman and a Direwolf came into view.</p><p> "Mother" He thought as he looked at the beautiful vison that was his mother, Lyanna was looking at him with some hope as well and sadness.</p><p>He then looked toward a women that was standing next to Lyanna and recognized her as Elia Martell; she was giving him a warm and hopeful smile.</p><p>He then looked at the rest of the group of people assembled and recognized; Nymeria Sand, Sarella Sand, Elia Sand and finally Obella Sand.</p><p>All three were looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and hope, Doran captured his attention by clearing his throat in a very loud manner.</p><p> "Greetings friend welcome to Dorne, why have you came to my country?" Doran asked politely, he couldn't help but smile beneath his mask.</p><p> "I have come to reunite with my family and take revenge upon those that harmed it" He said in a friendly manner, Prince Doran smiled at him.</p><p>He noticed Meryn Trant tense at that response and put his fingers on the hilt of his sword, "The fool thinks he could strike me down" he thought.</p><p> "That is good, but if I may see your face before we proceed further" Doran asked politely, he nodded and removed his helmet from his head.</p><p>Gasps of what he could tell was joy erupted from everyone but Meryn Trant who seemed confused and his mother's Direwolf who couldn't gasp.</p><p> "My son, my son your back" His mother said happily as tears streamed down her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug.</p><p> "Mother, you don't know how much joy it brings to be reunited with you" He said happily as he hugged her, Lyanna wrapped her arms around him tighter.</p><p>Lyanna then broke the hug and moved aside as a Dornish beauty came crashing into his arms, "Sister I'm glad we can finally meet" he said happily.</p><p>Rhaenys smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a loving hug that caused her breast to be pressed against his chest, that strange feeling returned.</p><p>He returned the hug lovingly and kissed her forehead, Rhaenys began to cry tears of joy as he hugged her causing him to hold her a little tighter.</p><p>After a few moments of holding his big sister Rhaenys broke the embrace and moved off to the side, "Greetings cousin" Arianne said warmly.</p><p>Arianne then held out her beautiful hand but he had another idea, he brought his Dornish cousin into a warm embrace causing her to yelp in surprise.</p><p> "I didn't mean to scare you cousin, I thought this was a more appropriate way of greeting" He said warmly, Arianne smiled into the crook of his neck.</p><p>Arianne then broke the hug and he was swarmed by the Sand Snakes, he greeted them with warmth and love causing Rhaenys and Arianne to smile at him.</p><p> "Princess Elia, I must father has told me much about you and I have a feeling he was right" He said warmly as Elia approached him, Elia smiled at him.</p><p> "Thank you Jaehaerys, I can tell already you are a son I'm lucky to call my own" Elia said warmly as they embraced, he tightened his grip on her.</p><p> "I'm surprised you consider me your son Elia" He said curiously as they embraced, Elia let out a soft but warm laugh and broke the embrace.</p><p> "Of course, your mother and I had discussed this issue prior to your birth. You said your father was alive?" Elia said warmly and somewhat confused.</p><p> "Yes, he is alive and well" He said as he looked around and measured everyone's reactions; Doran looked relived and very happy to hear the news. </p><p>The Sand Snakes looked like they were not very invested in the news; though that was understandable given that none of them had ever meet Rhaegar.</p><p>Rhaenys looked excited, relived and was on the verge of happy tears to know her father was alive; it made him feel immensely happy to see her happy.</p><p>Arianne was looking at her cousin with happiness at Rhaenys receiving the news; this was understandable given Arianne didn't have a connection to Rhaegar.    </p><p>Elia and Lyanna looked immensely happy at the news causing him to smile, though he didn't know how well their reunion with his father would go.</p><p> "Wait, who son are you" Came the irritating and confused voice of Meryn Trant, he looked toward the Kingsguard and gave him a vicious smile.</p><p> "I I'm the son of Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen. I have come to have my revenge against those that harmed my family" He said darkly.</p><p> "Then I must take your head, Robert will reward me greatly" Meryn Trant said eagerly and pulled out his sword, his family looked at him with worry.</p><p> "You do not need to worry family this fool is no danger to me" He said reassuringly and reached out using the force to began choking the man.</p><p>He noticed his family looking at him with a mixture of fear and surprise as he choked Meryn Trant; he felt a surge of sadness overcome him.</p><p>Once he was done choking the man he completed the deed by snapping Meryn's neck, he watched as Meryn's body fell to the ground resulting in a thud.</p><p>He turned around to explain what he had done to Meryn but his birth mother Lyanna and sister Rhaenys brought him into a very loving embrace.</p><p>Elia and the rest of his family ensured him that the strange thing they witnessed him do wouldn't affect their perception of him, this caused him to feel happy. </p><p> "Now cousin, you will explain what you just did to Meryn and your plan for revenge over supper" Arianne said warmly and then looked at Doran for approval. </p><p> "That is an excellent idea daughter, we will have a feast and discuss our revenge until then nephew enjoy our families hospitality" Doran said happily.                                                                         </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Almost Reunited Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehaerys reunites with more of his family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. This will include an Oberyn POV.<br/>2. This will include a Jaehaerys POV.<br/>3. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.<br/>4. Jaehaerys was living as Jon Snow in this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Oberyn Martell POV...…..</b>
</p><p>He walked through the streets of Shadow City with his nephew Quentyn on his left, Quentyn was talking to his mother.</p><p>Trystane was mostly listening to the conversation between his brother and mother from the other side of their mother. </p><p>The three would occasionally try to include him in the conversation but his mind was focused on something he overheard.</p><p>When they had gotten off the ship Sea Strider it had taken but a few moments for him to overview a strange conversation.</p><p>Two men were talking about a strange but interesting visitor; they described a man wearing armor that was very strange.</p><p>And he was accompanied by a large white wolf with blood red eyes; he only knew one person who had a Direwolf as a pet.</p><p>Then the strange visitor was approached by his two daughters Tyene and Obara who got the strange visitor to take off his helm.</p><p>He had listened to the description of the man and was confused to say the least; they had described Ned Stark's bastard son.</p><p>but this confused him; where had the boy been after all these years and why would he allow his father to declare him as dead.</p><p>He shook his head at this confusion, in truth this wouldn't be the first time he and his house were hit by events that confused him.</p><p>His mind wandered back to Robert's Rebellion; to this day he still didn't understand what had transpired during that cursed war.</p><p>Well that wasn't true, he knew a war was coming with Aerys increasingly erratic behavior but it was Rhaegar that confused him.</p><p>Elia would have found a way to tell him in person or through raven's that Rhaegar wasn't really in love with her and was plotting.</p><p>But Rhaegar crowning Lyanna Stark as his Queen of Love and Beauty during Harrenhal seemed like a spur of the moment action.</p><p>He had known his good-brother well enough and knew Rhaegar didn't do things that were in the passion of the moment often.</p><p>Not only that but Rhaegar would have known the consequences of doing that to a betrothed women, then there was his sister.</p><p>Elia looked shocked as the tourney yard was silent and the only noise was Aerys laughing; but her look was a merely a façade.  </p><p>He knew Elia would have been open to Rhaegar taking a second wife as long as it was someone Elia would approve of after meeting them.</p><p> "Uncle look at that" Quentyn said excitedly bringing him out of his thoughts, he looked at his nephew and followed where he was looking.</p><p>He furrowed his brow in confusion and curiosity; a group of nine white armored soldiers were standing behind a metal barricade.</p><p>He hadn't seen the armor they were wearing and one of them had olive green lines on his armor, "Strange" he thought curiously.</p><p>They approached the metal barricade and the solider with olive green lines on his armor raised his hand indicating for them to stop.</p><p> "I apologize for the inconvenience sir but I need you and your companions to identify themselves" The soldier said politely in a strange accent.</p><p> "I I'm Mellario of Norvos, this are my son's Quentyn Martell and Trystane Martell" Mellario said proudly and indicated toward his nephews.</p><p>The soldier with olive green lines on his armor then nodded at Mellario and looked back at him, "I'm Prince Oberyn Martell" he said politely.</p><p> "Thank you, hold a moment while I confirm your identities please" The soldier with olive green lines on his armor said to them politely.</p><p>The soldier with olive green lines on his armor was under a small metallic object from one of the other white armored soldier's.</p><p>The soldier with olive green lines on his armor then pressed something on the small metallic object and he watched as an image of himself appeared.</p><p> "What sort of magic is that?" Mellario said surprised and somewhat fearful, both Trystane and Quentyn looked surprised and fearful.</p><p>The soldier with olive green lines on his armor then pressed the same thing on the metallic device and an image of Mellario appeared in place of his.</p><p>The soldier with olive green lines on his armor then looked at Mellario and repeated the same thing for his two nephews that had occurred before.</p><p> "Okay you are clear to go through" The soldier with olive green lines on his armor said politely and moved aside to allow them to pass.</p><p>He, Mellario and his nephews then walked past the soldier with olive green lines on his armor entering the courtyard of Sunspear.</p><p> "They are on the Wall's as well" Mellario said concerned, he looked to the wall's and spotted more white armored soldiers on them.</p><p> "What is that thing" Quentyn said concerned as his nephew was looking at something off to the side, he looked where his nephew was looking.</p><p>A strange metallic object that had what he thought was a window on the front part and it had what he thought were three grey wings.</p><p>The strange metallic object had more white armored soldiers coming out of it, there was also two people in strange uniforms standing next to it.</p><p>He continued to look at the strange metallic object and the soldiers along with those two people around it, however this was interrupted.</p><p>The sound of two little girls chatting happily reached his ears and made him smile, he could see smiles on the rest of his companion's faces.</p><p>He looked toward the sound of the two little girls happily and his mouth fell open at the sight; Dorea and Loreza with a large Direwolf.</p><p>The Direwolf had snow white fur with blood red eyes and was laying underneath a tree; Dorea and Loreza were petting it lovingly.</p><p>He didn't see Ellaria anywhere and was surprised; Ellaria must trust this Direwolf very much if she allowed it around be around their youngest. </p><p> "Dorea and Loreza, I have returned with your cousins and aunt" He called to them warmly, both Dorea and Loreza looked at him.</p><p>Smiles appeared on their beautiful faces as they got up off the ground, however they waited until the Direwolf was on it's feet.</p><p>Dorea and Loreza then walked over with their Direwolf companion following close behind, "Daddy" they both said excitedly when thy reached him.</p><p> "Hello my loves, who is your new friend" He said lovingly and brought them into loving hugs, Dorea and Loreza returned the hug.</p><p> "This is our friend Ghost" Dorea said lovingly as they broke the hug and indicated toward Ghost, Loreza looked at Ghost with affection.</p><p> "Ghost this is our father, come say hi" Dorea said encouragingly, Ghost approached and he reached though he stopped in hesitation.</p><p> "Silly papa, you don't need to be worried" Loreza said amused and gently grabbed his hand, Loreza then guided his hand to Ghost fur.</p><p>He gently ran his hand through Ghost fur and was surprised by the softness of it, "How did you meet Ghost?" he asked coursuily.</p><p> "Mama, aunt Elia and cousin Rhaenys said we cannot tell you" Dorea responded politely, he furrowed his brow in surprise at his daughter's comment.</p><p> "So are my children and I going to get a hello or no" Mellario asked warmly, the two girls then swarmed his good-sister with loving hugs.</p><p> "Oh I have missed you two my dear nieces" Mellario said lovingly as she returned their hugs, Dorea and Loreza then moved on to greet their cousins.</p><p>Ghost then greeted Mellario with a lick to her left cheek, "You thought marrying into House Martell wouldn't bring any excitement" he said to Mellario.</p><p> "Being licked by furry beasts from the North wasn't something I imagined was going to happen" Mellario said amused and happy at the same time.</p><p> "I must say Ghost here is more impressive then how the Citadel describes Direwolves" Quentyn said impressed as he looked at Ghost.</p><p>Trystane was petting Ghost with the later soaking up the attention, "Now Ghost will you take us to Rhaenys please?" Dorea asked Ghost.</p><p>Ghost yet out what he thought was a yip of agreement and trotted off to the great hall, they all followed the Direwolf as it guided the way.</p><p>Once they made it to the great hall he was greeted by a sight that both warmed his heart and caused his confusions to grow greatly.</p><p>Ned Stark's bastard was standing between his niece Rhaenys and his other niece Arianne, Ellaria and his other children were standing off to the side.</p><p>Elia was standing with Lyanna and Doran, "Hello uncle, it is good to see you. Much has changed since you left" Rhaenys said warmly.</p><p>Rhaenys then approached with Arianne and Jon Snow in tow, when the group came to a step infront of him and his group he noticed something.</p><p>He could see similar features in the faces of Rhaenys and Jon Snow; they shared too many features in their faces for it to be a mere coincidence.</p><p>He then looked at the faces of Arianne and Rhaenys; they shared a few similar features but Rhaenys shared more features with Jon Snow then Arianne.</p><p>His face morphed into a look of surprise as he realized what this meant; only siblings could share the amount of features he saw in their faces.</p><p> "It's good to finally meet you Oberyn my sister and cousin have told me so much about you" Jon Snow said warmly and wrapped his arms around his nieces.</p><p> "It's good to meet you, I'm quite interested to hear where you have been all these years" He said pleasantly, Jon Snow smiled warmly at him.</p><p> "I would be more then happy to tell you and call me Jaehaerys" Jaehaerys said politely, Jaehaerys then approached Arianne's mother and brother's.</p><p> "Lady Mellario I must say I can see where Ari inherited her beauty and wit from" Jaehaerys said respectfully and politely then kissed her hand.</p><p> "Well thank you Jaehaerys, I must say you make quite a first impression nephew" Mellario said politely and friendly, Jaehaerys smiled at her.</p><p> "Quentyn and Trystane, it is good to meet you both and I look forward to getting to know you both" Jaehaerys said politely to his nephews.</p><p> "It is good to meet you as well Jaehaerys and I looked forward to getting to know you as well" Quentyn said politely and smiled, Trystane nodded in agreement.                                              </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Comments are welcomed and appreciated.<br/>2. Kudos are welcomed and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>